Conventional Finite Element Methods (FEMs) can be used to perform simulations to model structural, thermal, and electromagnetic behaviors of a physical object using regular elements. For instance, a voxel mesh is a mesh composed of regular elements that can be created for a structural model representing a physical object. An octree can be implemented to organize the regular elements of the voxel mesh. In the traditional voxel mesh, each regular element is fully contained in the structural object model. That is, a regular element in a conventional voxel mesh is 100% filled by a portion of a structural object. A regular element that does not entirely contain a portion of the structural object (e.g., a regular element that partially contains a portion of the structural object and is partially empty) is omitted or ignored for the simulations.
Thus, smaller regular elements are used to represent a physical object in order to increase simulation accuracy in faithfully capturing behaviors of the physical object. However, greater computer memory capacity is required to generate and simulate the smaller and more numerous regular elements, leading to greater computational costs.